


Twisted

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, No Smut, Pete's World, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor believes that this time, he is ready for everything. But when the ultimate problem with the stars going out starts taking place, he is forced to look at things from a completely different perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Twisted**

**1.**

There it was again. Her fellow companion was whining about how little attention the Time Lord was paying to her advances and just how blunt in missing her efforts he has been. No matter for how long she tried, no matter how many tactics – even those suggested by her sister – she has employed, the result has stayed the same – non-existent.

Donna has learnt to pay no mind to whenever Martha has thought of a new trick. At the very best, these were amusing. She was ready to speak to her again. The same words, always equally useless. The ginger understood something crucial had to happen in order to make the girl understand.

“You've got to be kidding me. The Doctor, insensitive? Unfeeling?” Donna shook her head. She knew Martha Jones was harbouring some unreturned feelings for the Doctor, that much was obvious for everyone _including_ the Time Lord himself.

The pain shining through him during their first meeting was never far gone from Donna's memory.

“If anyone can feel, it's the Spaceman. I might have ignored it at first, I admit,” she exhaled. “But, during the brief moments of getting time to himself, he seemed utterly broken.”

“Do you mean anything concerning _Rose_ , by any chance?”

It was very likely this change in conversation might actually get them somewhere. Even if the way Martha spoke her name was very far from being approving.

“He had just lost her, yes. Do you know something about her?”

Martha shuddered. Discussing _that_ woman was the very last thing she needed. “No. She's gone from his life. Let's just keep it that way. I've had enough of this invisible rival, yeah?”

Donna shrugged, remembering the conversation she has had with the Spaceman about this very topic.

* * *

 

_She patted him on the shoulder. “I'm sorry to ask, but do you even notice these constant efforts Martha keeps making in trying to seduce you? Or are Time Lords as immune to feelings as-”_

_The look he's given her in response bore so much sorrow and loss inside it she wished she had never given him the question._

_He exhaled. “I see everything, trust me, Donna. But that does not mean I must give Martha any false hopes. My hearts belong to one person only, and I intend to keep it that way. Besides, who knows, maybe the disappearing stars might give me a chance?”_

* * *

 

Ignoring Martha completely - she did not seem to care, anyway - the ginger has gone to the Doctor instead.

“We have been in this stupid alternate reality for weeks now, _weeks_!” Donna reminded him. “I know better than to trust your judgement without question! I understand your anxiety, trust me, but-”

She did not receive a reply. Instead, he broke into a run, ignoring everyone and everything around him.

* * *

 

“You know I'm only doing this because you insist I need to get outside, dear!” Rose reminded Shareen, the girl who has, against all odds, been her best friend in the parallel universe as well. She looked different, both her hair colour and some of the most prominent facial details slightly different from how her memory kept picturing her original version in her mind. But that wasn't a problem. Quite the opposite. She needed someone she could trust, and finding a parallel best friend was as good as Rose might have expected.

It had taken Rose a while to stop clinging to the hope that the Doctor would come and save her, somehow. Her childhood friend was patient and understanding. It seemed trouble with blokes was never far behind her, no matter the universe.

Rose has spoken to her honestly and truthfully, leaving almost nothing behind, just like she had been used to when talking to the real Shareen Costello. Showing her a photo of the Doctor taken some weeks before they were separated, Rose smiled sadly.

“Good! Now that I know how he looks like, I'll be the first to tell you the news if I spot him, trust me, Rose!” Not a drop of jealousy, just fondness for a friend she must have lost. “I'll keep looking,” the parallel Shareen promised. “Now that the world is going crazy, I need something to focus my mind on,” she finished.

“Thank you, I'll never forget what you're doing for me!”

* * *

This small detour was why the friend understood who this was at once, when speech died on Rose's tongue and she froze mid-step. The Doctor was accompanied by a young woman. No, _two_ women!

Shareen squeezed her hand and let go, grinning like a fool. Some people were just luckier than others.

Rose knew better than to trust the first impression. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

Then, he saw her.

 _Rose_ , the Doctor mouthed soundlessly, just as shocked as she was, his feet carrying him to her before his Time Lord mind could even properly register what he was doing. Rose grinned at him, her eyes lingering on the unfamiliar women for a second too long. Funnily, neither of his current companions paid any additional attention to her. Must have been a passing acquaintance, nothing else. The Doctor shook his head, smiling.

The next second he was by her side, nodding at Shareen, his eyes pleading for cooperation. It was impossible to say if she understood his request, but she smiled at him encouragingly, feeling like a character in a cheap romance novel.

“Is this-” Shareen did not have to finish the question. The mixture of feelings on Rose's, on _their_ faces, it was practically identical.

Rose nodded, not yet feeling ready to speak, welcoming the familiar sensation only the Doctor was able to grant her whenever he was nearby.

“Maybe you should-” She found her tongue at last, addressing her friend. It was better if she moved away.

“Yes, but I must see the connection between these women and the-” Shareen glanced at the Time Lord.

“The very same, Shareen!” The alien grinned at the surprise on her face. It did not take him long to understand who this was.

Rose could only smile incredulously when he has pulled her into a hug. Just like he had so many times before...

“Hello, Doctor,” she managed at last.

“Hi,” he breathed. “Rose...” Every reasonable thought seemed to have left his mind. She held him more tightly, but said nothing. “My Rose-” He spoke into her hair, allowing the familiar scent of Rose to take over any other smell.

Neither of the companions dared to approach them, only sharing puzzled looks.

Rose grinned at him, wishing for nothing else in the universe but to stay close to him for as long as possible.

“Say something,” he demanded softly. The more chances he got to convince himself this was really happening, the better.

“What about these two ladies? Are they with you?” She asked him. The Doctor realised that question was exactly what Rose would ask him. Only this time, she was no longer wasting time on trivialities.

He smirked at her. “The dark one's Martha. She can be bothersome at times. Donna's the one to keep her at bay, most often.”

She peered at him with unhidden mistrust. “They're your companions.”

The Doctor understood what she was thinking.

How could he not?

"I travel with them, that's true. But that's it, trust me."

Rose could not hide her relief.

 

The Doctor's excitement was equally seen-through.

"If I asked you to-well-" Expectation could be heard in his voice.

"Travel with you? I have changed, Doctor." He gulped. It was worse than a slap.

"Yes, of course, I shouldn't have expected-"

"Just how _daft_ can you get?" Rose hissed at him, her breath on his face warm and enticing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_"If I asked you to-well-" Expectation could be heard in his voice._

_"Travel with you? I have changed, Doctor." He gulped. It was worse than a slap._

_"Yes, of course, I shouldn't have expected-"_

_"Just how_ _daft_ _can you get?" Rose hissed at him, her breath on his face warm and enticing._

* * *

 

**Twisted**

**2.**

 

Rose hurried to explain herself, before their bodies decided for them. “I need to know just how long your silence is going to last. Not telling me things. You must begin talking to me. Tell me what you want. What you feel. What you need. We can't go on like this.” A sigh was as much as she allowed herself.

Rose glanced at the girls in the distance, then giggled bitterly at the puzzled expression on the Doctor's face.

“Or is this too hard for you?” She has never ignored such a possibility.

The Doctor shook his head. “No,” he objected.

But before he could declare his feelings in the sweetest way possible, Rose stopped him. “We must talk and do so away from prying eyes, yes?”

The rejection stung, but he swallowed the bitter pill just like he was used to. Before he could respond, Rose has begun leading him away.

“Besides, Doctor, do you really think our first proper snog should take place with everyone watching?”

His eyes brightened up and he nodded, always keeping in mind Rose was much more familiar with the rules of this universe. They were walking and walking, taking turns and cutting corners like a couple of hunted animals... She was almost running, but quick pace was never a problem for the Doctor.

* * *

 

“Are you not tired yet, Rose?” He tried to get her attention. “I think some rest is in order.” The true question he wanted to give her was to ask her whatever it was she was running from.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

He sighed. “Whatever the problem is, I'm sure it can be fixed.”

“No.”

He stopped her, honestly worried. This sounded nothing like Rose. “If a problem absolutely cannot be taken care of, maybe it's not a problem at all!”

The look in her eyes was blank.

“What?”

“You are going to hate me.”

The very statement sounded _wrong_. Just like this entire universe, one currently more puzzling than ever, has been. “Absolutely not! Rose, I could _never_ hate you,” he spoke sincerely.

“Thank you,” she breathed, as if unsure about his words.

“I remember you mentioning something I can't stop thinking about,” the Doctor has never looked away from her sparkling eyes. “Never could, as a matter of fact,” he admitted, successfully masking his discomfort.

She bit her lip in anticipation. What had to be done...

“Just promise me you'll tell me what's bothering you, all right?” It wouldn't be necessary, she knew.

“Sure, Doctor,” she promised him anyway, ready to jump away from the kiss whenever he _realised_. Everything would have been easier if using telepathy were allowed in the bloody Pete's World.

Funnily, the father-daughter relationship, or something at least a bit similar to it, has never worked out.

Rose preferred spending time on her own or, as has recently become quite a pleasant discovery to her, with her newly-found, not entirely unfamiliar friend who knew their relationship to only be temporary. Nothing was ever more important than the one whose image have never left her mind, not completely.

And now there she was, expectation filling her the moment her entire world was about to turn around. Somehow, the Doctor's unexpected touch has startled her. Rose didn't realise she had been standing frozen in one spot, the Time Lord giving her one of his most tender looks. Even if the alien was not expecting such a unusual reaction from her, he understood it completely.

Leaning in slightly to _finally_ kiss her, their bodies all of a sudden feeling almost _too_ close, the Doctor was not at all expecting for her to press herself even closer to him and accept him deepening the kiss almost instantly. It felt as if Rose was afraid of something, ready to leave his embrace at any moment.

His reaction was unexpected. Without telepathy, not a lot was possible, no Time Lord ways of showing feelings were available in this bland universe, but _this_ much certainly was.

The admiration, adoration burning in their eyes spoke better than words.

The open kiss was something they had both been subconsciously craving for for much too long. The unfamiliar bliss of his tongue caressing hers with the urgency never known to them before, their bodies appreciating the lack of distance between them, the ability to sink their hands in the lover's hair...

Having eventually remembered themselves, the Doctor and Rose have moved away from each other, their eyes wide.

“Your kisses are the best thing in the galaxy, Rose,” he spoke quietly, meaning much more than what has escaped his lips.

“Why, thank you!” She grinned at him widely, still waiting for any reaction concerning the way she has changed.

The fearful anxiety on Rose's face has made the Time Lord sigh. “Rassilon, Rose! Can't you see? Even as a Time Lady, you keep refusing to believe in the obvious, am I right?”

She backed away. “I-”

“I loved a young girl called Rose Tyler then; I love a young Time Lady called Rose Tyler right now and, considering everything, I intend to love-”

“You... You do?” Rose could barely utter the words, excitement winning her over.

“Absolutely,” he winked at her. “Come, you know we wouldn't be able to get enough of each other ever again,” he teased, welcoming her in his arms. “My Rose,” the Doctor breathed at her.

“But-” He hadn't even seemed that surprised about the changes in her nature, she understood.

“You know just how impossible it is to say something so important in two minutes?”

“You mean, you knew this was going to happen to me?”

“I had an inkling it _might_ happen, nothing certain, love,” the Doctor hurried to assure her, watching the emotions change on her face. “I kept hoping everything would work out fine for you, Rose.”

She grimaced. “How do you think I must have felt, all alone in this supernatural-negating society?” If Mum has understood the changes within me, she could never utter a word about it to anyone, including to me. Those in Torchwood, they were no better. Even Jack, a parallel version or not, kept _avoiding_ me!”

The Doctor held her tight. “It's okay now. All we need to do is set the planets right and make sure the two parallels get sealed off again. A child's game, that!”

“Yeah?” Rose eyed him incredulously.

“All you need is to say your goodbyes, and we'll be off! As simple as that,” he assured Rose.

The Doctor's optimism has made her grin like a fool. Since her experience in Pete's World had been nothing if not excruciating, the girl nodded at him eagerly, for once allowing him to be the one keeping the mood up.

“You make everything sound so easy, Doctor,” Rose shrugged. “Thank you,” she breathed into him. “I need this. Especially in this universe where-”

“You still have your family, Rose! It can't be that bad!”

She could not help herself and glared at him. “Pete's not _my_ family.”

Rose sounded almost insulted.

“What about Tony?” The Doctor tried to get a smile to appear on her face.

“He's a great little brother,” she sighed. “Funny and clever. But everything, _everything_ feels wrong about this place. Even the people with their dismissive attitude. And these are the surroundings Tony lives in. He is lost to understanding the wonders of the universe.” Rose looked at the Doctor painfully. “A couple of weeks, and he won't remember I exist,” she was clearly unwilling to continue the unpleasant conversation.

The Doctor felt it, but could not believe things were indeed this complicated.

“Surely, _Jackie_ is not going to forget you?”

“Mum won't,” Rose agreed, smiling sadly at him. “We should go see her. That is, if she is not busy with organising yet another ball.” It seemed the universe was giving away and encouraging only the plainest aspects of one's personality.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the two companions were discussing their theories concerning the fair-haired girl, one more incredible than the other.

“It really doesn't look like the Doctor, getting away with some unfamiliar woman and leaving us on our own,” Donna exhaled, always ready to accept whatever explanation the Time Lord might choose to give them.

“No,” Martha agreed. “I still think we should go after him. Something might have happened! That woman might have lured him into something.”

“Spaceman? Forced to do something? You are being silly, dear.”

“Hey!” The woman the companions have paid no attention to before addressed them.

“Hiiii... Who are you? What do you want?” Martha's anxiety was apparent.

Shareen blinked at her, incredulous. “I take it this isn't the correct universe for you? But being slightly nicer to strangers doesn't cost much, does it?”

Donna rolled her eyes at Martha. “That's what I keep telling her. You can see just how well it works. Anyway, you should forgive my friend her anxiety. She-”

Martha sighed. “Look, I'm sorry. I don't know from where you know about parallel worlds, but that's exactly the case.”

“She's waiting for someone,” Donna spoke innocently.

“I'm sure the Doctor will return unharmed,” Shareen winked at them, enjoying herself and the looks on their faces.

“Wha- I mean, how do you know the Doctor?” Martha had to control herself in order not to become unnecessarily violent. Just when she thought-

Shareen grinned at her, looking more amused than ever, her eyes suddenly following a familiar couple in the distance. “I don't. _She_ does.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

“ _Wha- I mean, how do you know the Doctor?” Martha had to control herself in order not to become unnecessarily violent. Just when she thought-_

 _Shareen grinned at her, looking more amused than ever, her eyes suddenly following a familiar couple in the distance. “I don't._ _She_ _does.”_

* * *

 

**Twisted**

**3.**

 

“Yeah? Who is she, then?”

Shareen thought it best to keep her mouth shut. “How about you wait for them and ask?” She believed that was no longer her business to intervene.

Donna shrugged, nodding at her. “Thanks for telling us _something_ , at least!!”

Shareen waved at the couple, not expecting her goodbye to be noticed, and left the two girls to wait for the Time Lord and her parallel friend on their own.

The Doctor and Rose kept sauntering to return to them, visibly not waiting for the myriad of questions which were undoubtedly going to be thrown at Rose.

In fact, they have soon found a much more pleasant activity to dive in. “Rose?” The look on the Doctor's face was uncertain. “While we're still here, I thought-” He licked his lips, hoping it at least _looked_ like a thoughtless gesture.

Rose grinned at him. “You could have kissed me _any time_ on our way back here, you know.”

He blinked at her, puzzled. “Who says I didn't want to?”

“But you haven't, because?”

The fact it was impossible to employ telepathy in Pete's World was only becoming more and more frustrating to Rose.

“I want them all to know,” the Doctor breathed at her. “To know that you are a part of my life,” he smiled at her assuringly.

Rose's grin has grown wide. Of course, she understood there was no other simple way, not one as clear and eye-opening as making out unashamedly, knowing the intended audience should more or less understand the implication.

* * *

 

Martha has turned away from the Doctor and the girl as soon as the snogging has begun, unable to hide her gasp.

The Doctor has always been a secret for her. She was not going to start questioning his decision to kiss the girl. Maybe she was a student in need of money to pay for her studies... But kissing can't have been enough in this case, or?

Martha's first and most natural reflex has been to pity the girl, as her theory seemed completely justifiable to her. She was too shocked to begin putting the blame on the still nameless woman, with the kiss looking quite innocent... At least during the few brief moments she's wasted to turn away from the atrocious sight.

Martha had conflicting thoughts about the Doctor. Has he really been just a man like any other? Has he been this much in need of a woman? If so, why hadn't he chosen _her_ instead?

She shook her head. Turning back to them, she saw more than she could take. Not only has the kiss turned into much more than the timid one she remembered, the Doctor's lips now travelling down her bare neck, but-

The snog continued for what felt like forever. But _that_ kind of forever was much too long. Martha needed time to ponder on whatever was happening.

“I'm off to the TARDIS, yeah? I feel a headache approaching,” Martha addressed the Doctor. He seemed to have remembered her only then, freeing himself from the girl's embrace almost as little as it was necessary to take a breath.

“Of course,” was his breathy response. “We'll- join you soon,” he glanced at Rose, trying to sense her reaction.

“Yes,” she said.

The Doctor kissed her again the moment Martha left. Donna was nowhere to be seen, perhaps back inside the TARDIS already.

* * *

 

“Rose,” he breathed at her, suddenly feeling much more at ease now that they seemed to be on their own again. “My Rose. Are you going to-”

“Shut up,” Rose smiled at him, her tongue running through her teeth and making the Doctor forget whatever he was about to say.

“You are so, so-” He murmured, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave in to his very welcome, very enticing and very passionate open kiss.

“Tell me,” Rose encouraged him, licking her lips seductively and able to grasp every reaction the Time Lord's body has so visibly given away whenever. It was _incredible_.

Her hands travelled lower. “Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me?”

“Hrmgkhgf..” The Doctor's breathing was rapid with excitement and he neither wanted nor intended to slow it down.

The fair-haired companion knelt before him. “Tell me to stop,” she murmured, massaging his cock tenderly through his trousers.

He gasped, shocked, but did nothing to take her hand away. If anything, the sensation was _compelling_. “Why are you... Why are you doing this?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Rose admitted to herself that yes, that hasn't been how any of this was supposed to happen... Yet, at the same time...

Instead of answering, he took her in his arms. “Is this really- Is this really how you see me, love? Like one desperate to get his physical needs satisfied above all?”

Rose was already ashamed of her thoughtless actions. Yes, he has admitted he loved her, and yet...

Instead of apologising for her foolish actions right away, the girl decided to be blunt. “You look like you need it, that's all.” Only now, having spent years away from her Doctor, she has learnt to read his never-before-understood bodily signals so much better...

“Are you sure that's all I need you for, Rose?”

“You can always prove otherwise,” she winked at him.

“I will,” he assured her. “Starting with right now. Tell me what you want, love.”

“You have already promised, have already admitted one thing I truly need from you, my Doctor,” Rose smiled at him softly. “Now, what we really need is for our favourite Time Lord to make the planets, the worlds, the galaxies return to what it has once been.”

* * *

 

However, before that, a certain ginger companion has chosen to finally show herself. As unacceptable and shameful stalking others has been, Donna Noble could not help herself. Besides, she has very rightfully thought herself a master of that field.

“I'm glad you seem to have finally got over Rose, Doctor,” Donna approached, eyeing the fair girl with mistrust.

Rose blinked and broke out in a fit of hysterical laughter, soon to be joined by the Doctor.

“Is this some joke I don't get?” She ignored the fact it was likely she was being laughed at. “Martha is somehow assured you have found yourself some youngster to pay her for her _services_ , sorry, dear... If this is true, then it's okay if it works for you, but-”

Every trace of amusement was suddenly gone off their faces.

“This is _unacceptable_ ,” the Doctor's anger has made Donna back away. The unmistakable resentment on Rose's face has only fuelled it further. “I understand it's not your idea, Donna, but it's an insult nonetheless. Go back to the TARDIS. We have a family to visit,” he has almost hissed at her.

“Will you tell me who she is? Or what is the family you're talking about?” Donna could not help herself.

“ _Her_ family,” he said dryly. Waving Donna away, the Doctor could not help but mentally prepare himself for the rain of slaps sure to follow...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

“ _Will you tell me who she is? Or what is the family you're talking about?” Donna could not help herself._

“ _ _Her__ _family,” he said dryly. Waving Donna away, the Doctor could not help but mentally prepare himself for the rain of slaps sure to follow..._

* * *

**Twisted**

**4.**

The Doctor was watching Rose curiously. “Is there something I need to know before meeting Jackie?”

"Be ready for anything. That's all I can tell you."

* * *

The Doctor had been right. It did not mean he had to be happy about it...

A slap has landed onto his face the second Jackie has seen him.

He exhaled. “Nice to meet you, too, Mrs Tyler.”

“Are you here to take my daughter away from me?”

The woman had been secretly hoping for a miracle all this time.

The miracle _has_ happened. Her Rose was finally smiling!

“I hope the mess in the world is not your doing, Doctor!”

“No. It's the same everywhere. Both in my world and in this one.”

“I had been hoping you have caused all this mess only to find my daughter again!” Jackie was looking disillusioned. “But no, you can't even do this right!” She looked at him threateningly.

“I have only one question,” the Doctor asked her quite meekly. “Have you been taking care of her well?”

Jackie would have slapped him, had Rose not stopped her. “My Rose can take care of herself! In fact, you should have seen her, instead of looking for adventures with someone else!”

The Time Lord eyed her guiltily. “You know it was impossible! The universes were locked away!”

“Just tell me what you need to and begone!”

“Mum!” Rose gasped.

“What I need to... Yes. Am I allowed to take Rose back to our original universe?”

Jackie wanted to know more. Her daughter deserved so much more than a life without friends, without family, without _love_.

“As a companion?”

“Well-”

The Doctor has moved a few steps away from the _dangerous_ woman. “I was hoping-”

“Hoping! He was _hoping_! I'll show you-”

The Time Lord has caught her hand before it could land on his cheek. Of course, he should have known furious Jackie Tyler was unstoppable.

All Rose could do was stare at the scene in horror.

“Would you _hear_ me, please?” The Doctor spoke quietly. “I am asking for your permission first. Not Pete's, not even Rose's. I have come to you way before I have even begun fixing the galaxies-wide problem!”

“Your point being?” Jackie has proven she could be quiet too.

“I want to ask you for your blessing,” he spoke evenly.

The woman's eyes grew wide. “I am no priest! What makes you think I can-”

The Doctor shrugged. It was true, neither he nor Rose cared one bit about such traditions. It was likely that Jackie didn't, either.

“If it's for a successful trip back, sure thing,” she nodded.

He sighed. Has this woman been watching no soap-operas at all? “That, too.”

“Wait, are you allowing us to leave? Really?”

“Have no choice, do I?” Jackie rolled her eyes at him. “I'd rather know Rose was happy away with someone she loves than here. You know, she was never happy here. Not truly.”

“I'm sorry to hear that” was all the Doctor could think of.

“Do you mean Rose hasn't said anything?” She gasped.

There was no time,” the daughter hurried to intervene.

“I very much hope so,” Jackie grinned. “Hope you will always find the time for each other, just like Pete and I-” She bit her lip.

“I assume you don't care about informing Pete about the news?” The non-existent connection between Pete and Rose was no longer surprising her.

“Yes,” Rose answered firmly. “As long as we're away, go ahead, Mum. But he's your husband. Your lover. Your friend.”

“Sure, sweetheart.” Jackie looked at the Doctor questioningly. “You were asking for my blessing?”

“Yes,” he grew uncomfortable. “I know this is very likely the last time we see you. I was hoping-” The alien stopped mid-sentence, uneasy.

“You were hoping?” Jackie smiled at him encouragingly. “I am not going to start hunting you down for loving my daughter!”

“Once we're back, once the universes are sealed away once again-”

“Do you want me to change my mind?” They should be happy! Reunited once again! The woman glared at them both. “Come here, both of you. If, by the next couple of years, you're still not married, I _am_ going to hunt you down!”

The Doctor shuddered. If there was anyone who could find a way to do that, Jackie Tyler was that person.

“That won't be necessary,” he assured the mother. “In fact, we-” Rose glared at him, shutting her loved one up successfully.

It seemed the unexpected news has dawned on Jackie at last. “That's what you needed my blessing for! My babies!”

The Doctor smiled at her shyly, still stunned at his relatively painless experience when meeting Rose's mum.

“I still think you haven't received enough slaps for what you've done, Doctor!” Jackie glared at him, reminding him about his instinct of self-preservation. “At least a couple of slaps for each day without Rose should be sufficient, I'd say?”

He backed away, terrified. For one moment, the Doctor believed she was being serious.

Jackie Tyler grinned at him. Only having seen an identical grin on Rose's face did he realise she was aiming for such a reaction.

She was not done yet. “If you even think about kissing someone else-”

The Doctor gave her his Oncoming Storm look. “A bond cannot be broken off. Time Lords have rules which are stricter than any human wedding ceremony could ever hope to be.”

Jackie Tyler was not someone to be frightened off easily. “Which is why you are having a human wedding?”

“Yes, Mum!” Rose chirped, trying her best not to look at the Doctor murderously.

“I'm glad to hear it! Have you already picked your wedding gown?”

“Almost,” the girl muttered. “Can't choose between the two!” It was always safer to address the topics her mother was familiar with.

“Don't be silly, sweetheart! It's a one-time occurrence! Right, Doctor?”

“Yes.”

Even if Jackie might have wanted to tease them about children, she thought against that. These two were all about adventures and discoveries.

She saw both the Doctor and Rose were looking incredibly exhausted. “Maybe you'd like to have some rest before the trip back?”

“I don't think so, Mum. We have people waiting for us there,” Rose spoke.

“Is it Shareen, by any chance? We could invite her here to say goodbye, too!”

“No. We should really be going! The more time we spend with you saying our goodbyes, the harder it's going to be!”

Jackie understood, smiling at the couple sadly, knowing even a simple _see you soon_ was, very likely, only going to remain a lie, for good.

* * *

 

Once the door of her parallel home was closed for good, Rose broke into a run, not even looking back to see whether the Doctor was running after her.

Of course, it has taken the Time Lord no time to reach and stop her.

The girl was seemingly expecting for this to happen. “What the hell were you _thinking_?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

 

 _The girl was seemingly expecting for this to happen. “What the hell were you_ thinking? _”_

* * *

 

 

**Twisted**

**5.**

* * *

 

“Honestly? I wasn't thinking at all, more like going with the flow,” the Doctor smirked at her.

“You're lucky Mum has bought the wedding farce,” she spoke, tense.

The Time Lord grabbed Rose by the hand, insulted.

She looked at him and gasped. “Really?”

“I thought-” He shook his head. “Forget it,” he smiled at her tensely.

“Doctor, I... It's a suprise, I have never thought-”

“Forget it,” he sighed at her. “It's clearly too soon to even-”

“It's never too soon to begin talking about this,” Rose muttered, blushing. “I have been waiting for you for so long, so long... Do you think I could even consider saying no to this ?”

The Doctor wasn't expecting this, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. “Let's not return to the girls just yet?” He eyed her hopefully.

“This is just what I've been wanting to suggest,” she finished quietly, grinning.

“I'm sure you must know of some place where we could talk uninterrupted?”

Rose eyed him curiously, giggling. “What about your incomparable experience in making things nowhere as perceptible?”

The Doctor was stunned. “I can do that, but you must know it's primarily the TARDIS' specialty. After the tense conversation with Jackie, I was expecting for something with less... pressure,” he admitted.

The girl nodded at him. “Surely, trying to fix up the trouble with disappearing planets and what not inside this twisted reality is out of the question right now, as much of a child's game you've told me this was?”

The Doctor inhaled. “After having faced your mother? Nothing's impossible,” he joked.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “I'd say you deserve a slap for insulting Mum.”

The Time Lord looked at her apologetically. “You must know how much strength facing Jackie has taken away from me,” he mumbled.

“But for you, Rose Tyler, I am willing to prove I'm honest when it comes to giving promises,” he spoke feverishly.

She was doubtful. “Without the TARDIS? How is that even possible? Inside _this_ universe?”

He gaped at her, almost insulted. “You have become one of my kind. Inside this universe,” he reminded her teasingly.

“What makes you think I have become one inside Pete's World and not before?” She questioned, more into having some pointless bickering with him than being reminded anew about their incapabilities inside this wicked, twisted, abnormal place.

“I'd have known at once,” he smiled at her assuringly. “Wouldn't have allowed for _any_ of the Norway rubbish to have taken place, I swear to you, Rose! Wouldn't have let you go, no matter what!” The Doctor was completely honest.

“I know,” Rose sent him a tongue-touched smirk. She has had no reason to mistrust him.

“Fix this galaxy up back again, bring back the planets, and I promise-”

The Time Lord looked at her expectantly. “If it's anything like what you've almost succeeded in,” he watched her with admiration - “just watch me,” he winked at her.

* * *

 

Not surprisingly, it has happened to be nearly impossible, the universe blocking away every effort of theirs blindly. Inside Pete's World, it's been completely misunderstood and unacceptable.

The Doctor inhaled, frustrated. “We might have to push our joyful plans further away, love.”

“What do you mean?” Rose's face has lost colour. Could it end up being absolutely impossible for her to get back from this bloody place?

“Hush, love,” he whispered at her soothingly. “There is a way. There has always been a way, but I thought we could avoid it,” a tiny grimace followed.

Rose hasn't found his words relieving at all. She was suddenly looking as if she were panic-stricken.“What? Tell me!”

“I'm afraid we're going to need Martha and Donna for this,” he spoke, uncomfortable.

“Why? How?”

“I could try to make one of my hearts stop working. Could weaken myself up to the point where this plain Pete's World would register me as a human.”

Rose shook him, petrified. “You can't do this to yourself! I forbid you to,” she was suddenly shaking, feeling her own physical strength threatening to abandon her body from all this dread.

“Listen to me, love,” he whispered, trying to sound as assuring as he could. Rose needed to stay strong. “I know what I'm talking about. It's actually been done before and is perfectly safe!”

The girl gulped. “Have _you_ tried doing whatever it is you are planning to do?”

The Doctor turned his eyes away. “Well. No, but I _know_ it's supposed to work!”

“ _What_ is?” Rose was becoming desperate. “You risking your own life?”

“It's going to be brilliant,” he grinned at her, excited. It seemed to Rose the Doctor was more obsessed about getting to try something new than thinking it through.

At the very least, they _were_ heading for the TARDIS. If this meant the old girl would try to help with setting things right, Rose was ready to follow whatever plan of the Doctor’s.

The moment they were all aboard, the Doctor has called all of the companions up at once. “Donna. Martha. You might not know this, but this parallel universe is only friendly towards human beings.”

Donna gasped. “What? Not towards animals? That's madness!”

“What the Doctor means, dear, is that no aliens are allowed on this parallel version of our planet,” Martha giggled.

“No telepathic communication possible, either,” the Gallifreyan sighed heavily. “Which is why, with the two parallel universes mingling, you need to help me. Don't ask questions. I need for you to listen to me and do as I say, no matter how silly the requests. This is likely the only chance to bring the planets back into their original places. But, in order to be accepted in here, I must pretend to be human,” he gulped. “I’m going to stop one of my hearts from working. I might be wobbly at first,” he growled in pain, getting to work at once.

“But why?” Martha was terrified, remembering the time the Doctor _was_ human all too well.. “Staying aboard the TARDIS, we’re safe! You don't have to do anything!”

“I have. If I don't…do much, it...will be...fantastic.”

Rose shuddered. “I hope you are able to explain-”

“The plan. Yes. We need...you to…be cautious. The TARDIS should... help me,” he spoke hurriedly.

“Shouldn't _you_ be helping, too?” Martha glared at Rose.

The Doctor inhaled. “We don't need this now, Martha. Leave her alone.”

Donna was watching the scene quietly up to that moment. Whoever the fair-haired girl was, she was someone important. Keeping Martha from distressing the Spaceman further was a priority.

“So. What must we do?”

“The Doctor and the TARDIS should try to return the planets back to where they belong first. Things should settle down naturally from there,” Rose spoke quietly, meeting a thankful look in the Doctor’s eyes.

“You need to return to being a Time Lord soon,” Donna eyed him worriedly. The Doctor was clearly having a difficult time playing _normal_ with one of his hearts stopped.

“Not until we leave this... universe. It _is_ possible to... mask a Time Lord among humans, but only if you... cooperate.”

“Which makes it twice as easy now that there are three humans aboard?” Marttha sounded hopeful. Maybe that was why the Doctor has invited this girl aboard? The dark-skinned girl sighed in relief.

The Time Lord shook his head slightly. “Maybe… Maybe I could help?” Rose tried, knowing he was going to give her a negative answer all along. “No.”

Donna was startled. “Why have you invited us here to this room. if not for helping you to trick this bloody parallel universe with disappearing planets and stars to let you pass through unnoticed?”

He sighed. “You know as well as I do it’s happening everywhere.”

Rose gulped. “Are you absolutely certain the TARDIS is capable of fixing everything on her own?”

The Doctor sighed. “No. She is going to need all of your help,” he smiled tensely. With the universe so unnaturally out-of-ballance, or _twisted_ , as the human Rose would have called it, he imagined- “Yes. Time to begin, before this Earth, and likely our original one, is gone from… existence.”

“But what are _you_ going to do, Doctor?” Donna Noble was dubious. Assuming having only one heart working has weakened the Spaceman down as much as it seemed, why has he decided to _do_ this, in the first place?”

“Keeping an eye on the process,” he smirked, terrifying them further.

Rose glared at him. “I understand you must be as inconspicuous as possible, Doctor. But I can’t play the same trick as you can,” she reminded him patiently.

Martha and Donna exchanged glances. “And still, Doctor, you need all three of us to hide yourself,” Martha Jones has decided to treat the unfamiliar woman as an equal, at least for the time being.

Before the Time Lord could object to their incorrect assumptions, Rose sent him a meaningful look. “Which is why we _need_ to do this together,” she nodded at them all encouragingly.

* * *

 

Only when their rather affable teamwork has eventually proven successful did they realise what happened.

“Have you just returned us back to our home universe by some mistake, Doctor?” Rose giggled, excited.

“Who, me? A one-hearted-”

 _Shut up,_ Rose grinned at him, aware he was just trying to tease her.


End file.
